


Dancing in the Cosmos

by orphan_account



Series: Stories(I hate) that are stand alone [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Feels, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mad Ahsoka, Sad Anakin Skywalker, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (OOOO get ready for some angsty ass reading!!)He stood there more beautiful than ever before him, his once pale white skin was now seemingly made of a galaxy, their stars dotting everywhere a freckle once was. His blue eyes were almost crystalline as he watched Anakin stand up with a matching crystalline smile. His red hair made out of the same wispy cosmo clouds around them.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Stories(I hate) that are stand alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dancing in the Cosmos

Dancing in the Cosmos

* * *

Something about losing everything you held dear plunged his soul into the freezing waters of despair. 

Nothing helped him forget the part in his bones. 

Their phantom love lingered in this apartment. 

He could still hear his voice singing softly in the morning. 

He could still see his ghost in the bed at night. 

He could still feel their last fleeting kiss on his lips. 

It all hurt so much knowing he was gone.

Ahsoka hasn’t said a word to him since his death. She won’t even look at him. 

It was his fault Obi-wan was dead. He should’ve done something other than just hold him like he asked. 

He should’ve saved him.

He should’ve died with him. 

His breathing becomes heavy as his eyes water in frustration and anger. 

It should’ve been him that died, not Obi-wan. 

His hand gripped at the growing pain in his left arm. 

His mind was focused on his lovers last words. 

“I know we’ll dance in the cosmos soon my love.”

It left Anakin sick and tired, his stomach clenching at the thought of his lifeless eyes staring at him. Glassy and deeply disturbing. 

The pain in his arm grew into his chest region as he dwelled. 

Dark curls fell into his face as it became ever harder to breath. 

Realling his hand clutches onto the stair railing. Maybe it was stress, he was probably tired too. 

Ahsoka’s door was closed, Anakin sighed heavily looking at it. She must hate him for Obi-wan’s death.

The thought made him want to curl into a ball and cry. 

She was the closest thing he had to a daughter or a sister. 

Hesitantly he knocks on her door. He thought maybe going to bed early would help the forming headache and heartache. 

She opened her door was a moody look adorning her pretty features. 

“What?”

She growled looking annoyed at his presence. It hurt, it really hurt.

“I don’t feel well so i came to tell you I’m heading to bed. I’m sorry If I’m bothering you Soka.”

She scoffs subtly to herself. 

“Right, well night.”

Without allowing Anakin to wish her goodnight she slammed the door in his face. 

The pain in his chest grew worse and his Left was starting to go numb. 

Tears welled in his eyes as he realized she blamed him for it all. Though she wasn’t wrong to, he had gotten them into that mess. 

A stray tear slipped down his fair cheek as he turned towards his room slowly. 

He hated himself, Ahsoka hated him, The clones hated him, even Rex was angry with him. 

The pain grew almost unbearable when he reached his room. 

The door shut softly as he trudged over the the bed. 

It was just stress he kept telling himself as he yelped out in pain barely able to breathe. 

He felt so lightheaded, he was almost to his bed when he collapsed. When he finally stopped fighting the pain. 

His breath caught in his throat. It felt so tight. His mouth dry from the panting. 

He gripped his chest as he silently screamed in pain. 

Black started to crawl into the edges of his vision while he shook violently. 

He was cold but felt so extremely warm at the same time. 

His mind started to lose track of thought as his vision blacked out. 

The weight on his chest made him feel like he was suffocating. And he was. 

Finally it seemed like the pain had gone. But he felt nothing at all. 

When he opened his eyes he saw color, color that he’d only seen while passing the cosmos on the Negotiator. 

Orange, red, and purple danced perfectly together as he slowly pushed himself up. 

Stars surrounded him as he looked into space around him. 

“I told you we’d dance together soon my Love.”

Anakin turned startled towards Obi-wan’s voice. 

He stood there more beautiful than ever before him, his once pale white skin was now seemingly made of a galaxy, their stars dotting everywhere a freckle once was. His blue eyes were almost crystalline as he watched Anakin stand up with a matching crystalline smile. His red hair made out of the same wispy cosmo clouds around them. 

“Obi-wan!” 

Reaching out, Anakin touched his lover softly, but noticed his skin looked almost the same. Stars dotting the place on his arms were sunspots had marked. 

“Whoah, why do we look like this?”

Obi-wan only laughed his wonderful, beautiful, amazing laugh. It made Anakin’s heart flutter. 

“Because we are apart of the stars darling.” 

Anakin almost couldn’t believe this was real. 

“But why?”

Obi-wan looked over the ever changing cosmo cloud around them with a soft warm smile lining his lips. 

“Because we never finished our dance together.”

A laugh came from Anakin as he took Obi-wan by the waist, his other hand finding his side. 

“Then I guess we’ll just have to finnish it then.”

_And they danced to the sweet silent eternal music around them with stars in their hearts… Together, forever..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my friend Dominique for this.


End file.
